Embarazoso
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Viñeta #45! AU. Estaban metidos en un lío embarazoso por donde se mirara. SasuIno.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Viñeta #45**

 **Embarazoso**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Ino está impactada. Tanto que, por primera vez en su vida, no tiene palabras.

Y si ella no las tiene, Sasuke Uchiha entonces se quedó mudo.

Los dos se miran, cómplices, aterrados y todavía renuentes mientras la doctora los mira a ambos, apostando mentalmente por quién será el que hable primero.

No sabe porqué, pero intuye que tal vez no es una noticia tan feliz después de todo. Quizá porque los dos son muy jóvenes, porque no están casados o porque, a juzgar por la forma de comportarse de ambos, ni siquiera son pareja. Entonces, Tsunade suspira, porque no es la primera ni será la última vez que eso pasa en su consultorio.

La muchacha es la primera en reaccionar al sepulcral silencio que se apodera de la habitación. Hace sonar sus bonitos tacones de diseñador mientras, aparentemente muy calmada, empieza a hacer preguntas acerca de qué tan seguros son esos resultados.

Sólo había sido una vez, un acostón para satisfacer su ego otrora dañado por el hombre que ahora tenía al lado y que años atrás había osado rechazarla. Y de pronto teme que él piense que ella lo planeó todo; y, a juzgar por la mirada de Sasuke, así es, y se lo hace saber.

Él se enoja, ella grita; él se exaspera, ella le grita una y otra vez que debió preocuparse en llevar un bendito condón en el bolsillo. Él se avergüenza, pero no cede. Los dos se lanzan acusaciones sin parar, olvidándose de que están en un hospital, y Tsunade está tan entretenida viéndolos que se le olvida recordárselos.

Pero finalmente el llanto comienza, y a Sasuke no le queda otra que tragarse su orgullo y cerrar la boca, porque ahora la puerta se ha abierto y todo el maldito hospital lo mira como si fuera un monstruo, cuando sólo es un idiota que está aterrado. Y es curioso cuando piensa que está metido en un lío embarazoso, y no solamente (como si se tratara de un ridículo juego de palabras) por el embarazo que lleva su propia "sello personal", sino porque es, literalmente, el momento más embarazoso que ha vivido en su vida.

Entonces se disculpa. Se levanta muy dignamente e intenta que Ino se levante junto a él para mostrarle a todos los presentes que no es un monstruo, pero ella no coopera, y le da un golpe en la cara que más que nada le duele en el orgullo, para después salir muy dignamente por la puerta, exhibiendo esa perfecta figura que, muy pronto, Sasuke sabe que perderá, y eso le hace gracia, porque será una buena venganza por el bochornoso momento que acaba de hacerle pasar.

Y es curioso, porque aunque está asustado y se niega a pensarse a sí mismo como un "padre", en ningún momento la palabra aborto pasa por su mente.

...

Ino está asqueada del mundo que la rodea, pero sobre todo de sí misma.

Las náuseas son lo peor, sobre todo para ella, que siempre ha tenido un estómago de hierro, y que ahora apenas llega al baño a tiempo para no manchar las costosas alfombras blancas de su casa.

No está lista para ser una madre, lo sabe, pero tampoco desea no serlo. No ha sabido de Sasuke en dos semanas, aunque tampoco es como si deseara verlo en este momento, cuando no puede alejarse del retrete en las mañanas y las ojeras le llegan hasta las rodillas.

Todo es demasiado confuso todavía. No sabe qué hacer, adónde correr ni qué pasará cuando el niño nazca. Y le preocupa horrores perder esa figura por la que tanto ha trabajado y sufrido por tantos años, pero, curiosamente, le preocupa más no ser una buena madre para ése niño que aún no puede sentir, y que está creciendo dentro de su barriga, amenazando con cambiar todos sus planes. No obstante, al mismo tiempo, haciendo que ya no se sienta tan sola.

Y un día Sasuke toca a su puerta, y, contrario a lo que había pensado, no se regodea en las bolsas bajo sus ojos, ni en el horrible y desabrido pijama que no se ha cambiado en días.

El silencio es incómodo al principio, pero el joven Uchiha es un hombre directo, y tras asegurarse de que ella quiere tener al niño le ofrece, como debe ser, todos los recursos económicos necesarios para su crianza. E Ino se sorprende, pero sabe que con eso será suficiente.

No necesita a Sasuke, ni siquiera lo había contado en su plan de vida, pero es agradable saber que, como él le asegura, su bebé tendrá una figura paterna. Aunque sea una tan extraña como el sombrío Sasuke Uchiha.

...

Las buenas noticias son que las náuseas dimiten al fin, y que poco a poco Ino recupera su semblante fresco y rosagante.

Pero ahora tiene algo más importante de qué preocuparse.

Está entrando en el quinto mes cuando escucha el primer rumor en los pasillos. Que se ve más "rellena", que actúa extraño, y la lista sigue y sigue.

Hasta ahora el embarazo apenas si se nota, pero sabe que eso no será así para siempre, así que, el día que se mira al espejo y descubre aquella pequeña cuva en su abdomen decide que es momento de anunciarlo, después de todo, en unos meses ya no podrá seguir modelando.

Y la sorpresa es grande, pero no tanto como lo es cuando Sasuke pasa a buscarla para su revisión del sexto mes, confirmando, sin proponérselo, la paternidad del hijo de la modelo.

Y de repente su vida se transforma en una pesadilla, porque todos quieren saber del heredero millonario que embarazó a una modelo con la que no está casado, y su pequeño secreto de pronto es más público que los edificios del ayuntamiento.

Sin embargo, nada de eso importa cuando puede ver y escuchar los latidos de su hijo por primera vez.

El bebé está formado casi en su totalidad, y tiene un corazón sano y fuerte.

Entonces Sasuke Uchiha se permite, por primera vez, soñar despierto y fantasear con el momento en que verá el rostro de su hijo por primera vez, y cuando la doctora se refiere a él como "papá", ya no siente miedo, sino un calorcito agradable que sube por su estómago hasta sus mejillas y hace que todo se sienta maravillosamente bien de repente.

Hasta que Ino se entera de que aumentó seis kilogramos y empieza a llorar de felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Sasuke, ante la atenta mirada de la doctora, tenga que consolarla. Pero, hey, hoy se siente de ánimo para hacerlo.

 **...**

Hasta el sexto mes la barriga de Ino es bastante discreta, pero un día, de la nada, parece haberse tragado un balón completo.

Y los malestares empiezan otra vez. Cansancio extremo, incontinencia, dolor en los pechos y pies hinchados son el menor de sus problemas, pero, como Sasuke sabe que le gusta el drama, intuye que a veces ella exagera, teniendo la oportunidad perfecta para culparlo de todos sus males.

Porque el bebé es inocente. El único bastardo aquí es él por haberla embarazado.

El séptimo mes pasa en un parpadeo, y para el octavo Sasuke se encuentra prácticamente viviendo en la habitación para invitados de la casa de la futura madre de su hijo.

Se está tomando el papel de padre muy en serio, y a veces piensa que Ino se aprovecha de eso al mandarlo a hacer hasta la más simple de las tareas en su lugar, pero no lo importa con tal de que ella deje de gritarle por cada mínimo dolor que la agobia.

Los dos empiezan yoga prenatal, y es el momento más incómodo de la semana, porque deben tocarse y compartir una intimidad que no han compartido desde que se metieron en ese dilema, pero él es el padre y quiere estar presente, así que Ino acepta e intenta mantener las cosas en paz lo más posible, porque Sasuke, aunque parezca imposible, se esfuerza al atender sus caprichos, limpiar su casa, ordenar sus muebles y acondicionar la habitación del bebé, así que, sólo de vez en cuando, merece algo de consideración.

Y el noveno mes inicia, e Ino acepta ser la cara de una nueva campaña para mujeres embarazadas, mostrando, orgullosa, su barriga redonda y enorme para las cámaras.

Ahora Sasuke no tiene problemas en estar presente, aunque no está de acuerdo y odia que ese paliducho fotógrafo que se hace llamar a sí mismo Sai (sin apellido) revolotee todo el día alrededor de la madre de su hijo. Pero Ino se ríe cuando le dice que no confía en el tipejo, porque se nota a leguas que está interesado en ella, y se niega a creerlo porque, según dice, ningún hombre podría quererla cuando se ve tan gorda y cansada. Sin embargo, Sasuke no está de acuerdo, porque cada vez que la mira, cada vez que la ve sonreír o llorar mientras acaricia su enorme barriga de embarazada, piensa que no podría existir mujer más hermosa y perfecta en el mundo. Pero no se lo dice, porque ese pensamiento le aterra aún más que su inminente paternidad. Porque ha pensado en Ino cada día desde la única noche que compartieron juntos, y no sabe cómo decirlo, ni se siente cómodo al pensarlo.

Ella va a tener a su hijo, pero nunca hablaron de lo que hay entre ambos, si es que existe algo.

No puede negar que se había habituado a su compañía; que todo el tiempo busca verla y escuchar su voz, que piensa en ella no sólo como la madre de su hijo, y extraña todo el tiempo tomar su mano con fuerza como cada vez que la acompañó a hacerse un ultrasonido. Y a veces se siente muy estúpido por todas esas cosas, pero sentirse estúpido es mucho mejor que sentirse como lo hace cada vez que imagina a Ino tomar la mano de otro hombre. Sobre todo de ese fotógrafo paliducho sin apellido.

Y decide hablar de ello, exteriorizar sus pensamientos y plantear, por primera vez, la posibilidad de una relación más allá de sólo compartir la custodia de su hijo en camino, pero la llamada del hospital lo toma por sorpresa.

Es increíble que una mujer que se ve tan delicada y frágil sepa tantos insultos como los que Ino suelta mientras las contracciones la atacan, pero Sasuke, lejos de ofenderse, sólo aprieta su mano con más fuerza y promete que todo estará bien, aunque está tan asustado que se siente a punto de desmayarse.

Ino grita y transpira; grita de dolor, porque está sufriendo, y eso hace que todas las alarmas de Sasuke se enciendan, porque lo último que quiere es ver a esa mujer sufrir. Entonces no lo piensa, y en medio de todo el escándalo, de los doctores y las enfermeras, llevado por la tensión del momento, él también grita, preguntándole a Ino, a los gritos, si quisiera ser su esposa; y ella se toma una milésima de segundo para mirar a su rostro y pensarlo, gritando un rotundo _sí_ casi al mismo tiempo que el llanto del recién nacido irrumpe por sobre los gritos de su madre.

Es un niño, sano y fuerte, y Sasuke es el primero en recibirlo, notando que es perfecto de pies a cabeza, porque tiene el cabello oscuro como él, pero la nariz y los llorosos ojos verdes de Ino, y además grita como ella, anunciando desde el primer momento que, como su madre, será un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Lo curioso es que eso no le molesta.

 **oOo**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Hola de nuevo!**

 **A veces uno no encuentra inspiración en ningún lado, pero cuando lo hace puede venir toda junta xD**

 **Hace un rato, de casualidad, me encontré con una ex de mi hermano que justamente está embarazada, y empezó a contarme cómo se sentía y de pronto se me ocurrió ésta viñeta. Por razones obvias no sé nada de embarazos, así que no me maten si me equivoqué en algo xD**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de ésta nueva viñeta. Ya sólo quedan 5!**

 **Gracias a Inochan y Jo por el apoyo, pero también a todos quienes me apoyan con sus favoritos, y apoyan al fandom 😊**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **Si buen vecino, (otra vez xD)**

 **H.S.**


End file.
